


A Fairytale in Ice

by jinxed_wood



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki does Snow White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki dances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale in Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/gifts).



> **Author’s Note:** A few weeks back, made me giggle by using some amusing tags on AO3 (Loki Does Snow White!) and I thought it might be fun to add to it :-P I set out to be light and fluffy and extremely pornographic but it seems my Loki doesn’t do fluffy, so much as slightly disturbing with a lot of frost and ice on top. Consider yourself warned.
> 
>  _Happy Birthday, Ith. just remember, this is all your fault..._  
> .

**“A single drop of blood fell on the snow outside her window. As she looked at the blood on the snow she said to herself:  
"Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony." **

She _was_ beautiful, for a mortal. Her long dark hair fell down her back in a long swath, skimming the low curve of her back, and her pale skin accentuated her plump lips and deep green eyes. She was a beauty and she knew it.

He watched her through the milling crowd as he sipped from his champagne flute. Stark was holding court at the other end of the room but he wasn’t in any danger of being discovered. He was wearing a different face, after all.

A mischievous grin slipped across his face as he skirted the dancefloor. What were parties for if not a little fun?

“Excuse me,” he said, by way of introduction. “Would you like to dance?”

She looked him up and down and then a slow smile spread across her face. “Don’t mind if I do.”

~~~*~*~~~

He led the dance upstairs into one of Stark’s many bedrooms and spread her on the covers. She was a delight in midnight blue silk and Loki peeled the straps from her shoulders, as pale as the first dusting of snow. He left a trail of cool kisses down her neck and she shivered.

“The zip is in the back,” she murmured, arching to give him access, and Loki complied. Her underwear was a frothy confection of dusky lace and wire and he dipped his head, sliding his mouth over a covered breast, tasting her through the lace. The air fogged and plumed with his breath, freezing the air, and she gasped in the chill. His fell to her hip, holding her in place, and her fingers curled at her shoulders and then clutched at his hair.

This feels so strange,” she sighed, and Loki smiled against her skin as he tugged at the slip of lace between her thighs. Obediently, she raised her hips and he slid her panties down. He could smell her scent, musky and sweet and warm.

Ice frosted the windows.

“You’re still dressed,” she murmured as she tugged at his jacket. “I want to see you.”

Oh, if only she knew. He smirked, his clothes and mask melting away and, for moment, there was a sharp look of shock in her eyes, but he eased the memory from her mind and she fell bonelessly back onto the sheet. She opened her bra, a silent invitation, and he cupped a milky globe, it’s pink tip hard against this thumb. She moaned wordlessly, and Loki took the opportunity to kiss her, sliding his tongue between the ripe warmth of her lips. 

The ice crept closer, encroaching on the rich furnishings and he revelled in the feel of her nails digging into his back, her legs curling around him, urging him on. Frost clung to her eyelashes but her warmth still enveloped him as their dance took on a new tempo. He let himself be swept away by feel of her fingers and the soft sighs on her lips as he sank into her, and release came easily, flooding through his senses. Letting him, for one sweet moment forget.

She quivered underneath him, and Loki watched her eyes lose focus as he slowly pulled away from her. He tugged the covers over her frail form, a thin barrier against cold, but Stark would find her well before the ice melted.

It would be another couple of weeks before she truly understood.


End file.
